particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution Party (Kazulia)
| Seats2 Title = President | Seats2 = | Website = konstitusjon.kz | politics = Politics of Kazulia | political parties = Political parties in Kazulia | elections = Elections in Kazulia | }} The Konstitusjonpartiet '''(Luthorian: Constitution Party), or '''Ks, is a center-right political party in Kazulia. Founded in May 4411 by a group of political activists led by Kjell Koppang, the Konstitusjonpartiet is dedicated to limited government, devolution, and soft-republicanism. After achieving its goals of transforming Kazulia into a republic and winning its first presidential election in 4426, the party promptly disbanded. History The history of the Konstitusjonpartiet officially dates back to May 4411, when it was registered as a political party in Kazulia. Foundation (4411-present) Immediately following the special elections of May 4411, in which a two-party duopoly between the Nasjonal Arbeiderkongress and De Liberale Konservative emerged, Kjell Koppang filed the official paperwork to create the Konstitusjonpartiet. Koppang, a young republican political activist and son of a prominent businessman, had organized a group of university students to form the first cadre of leadership of the Konstitusjonpartiet. These young leaders included Gudmundina Bjarkisdottir, Stig Vik, and Frederikke Bjørn. In general, each of these early figures were united behind soft-republicanism, devolution of powers, and deregulation. In 4411, the Ks introduced a manifesto that spanned multiple topics and legislation to deregulate and devolve healthcare policy. This was followed by bills relating to the environment and foreign policy. The major fight of the early Ks' political life was over the proposed monarchic constitution. Despite well-regarded speeches by Koppang, the recently-elected National Chairman, the constitution would pass into law due to the lack of seats held by the Ks. Dedicated to overturn this charter, the Ks then began to campaign vigorously in preparation for the upcoming election. The election would come a few months early, and when the results were tabulated, the Ks (under the banner of Stig Vik) had barely lost the Governor-Generalship in Round 2 to DLK's Sofia Pedersen. In the Stortinget, however, the Konstitusjonpartiet had a major parliamentary plurality, with the next largest party being 98 seats behind and third party a full 100 seats behind. Indeed, the Ks won a plurality in every province except for Dreton. Electoral History The first election that the Ks intend to contest was scheduled to come in 4415, but the Stortinget was dissolved early and elections were held in September 4414. Head of State Elections Parliamentary Elections Political Positions One early proposal of the Konstitusjonpartiet was the "National Defense, Not Offense Act." It sought to reduce the aggressive nature of the armed forces, primarily by reducing its capacity for engaging in foreign wars. National Chairman Kjell Koppang debated extensively with the NAK's Minister of Defense, Thorleif Brundtland. Organization The Konstitusjonpartiet, true to its pro-devolution stance, is the national name for an alliance of provincial parties that all fall under the constitution banner and generally all ascribe to the same republican principles. The various provincial parties (one each in Agatha, Flindar, Dreton, Hent, and Kelvon) legally combine to form the Ks. The official newspaper of the Konstitusjonpartiet is the Konstitusjonen: Den Republikanske Dagsavis (Luthorian: Constitution:The Republican Daily). It is published by the Ks' Communications Team, led by the Editor-in-Chief. Factions Wings Student Wing = Republikanske Studentalliansen (Republican Student Alliance) Youth Wing = Unge Konstitusjonister (Young Constitutionalists) People Kjell Koppang (b. 43xx) is the founding leader of the Konstitusjonpartiet. He currently holds the post of National Chairman of the Ks. Category:Political parties in Kazulia